The invention relates to a plastic socket pipe part comprising a first widening adjoining the pipe part, a second widening adjoining the first widening having an internal diameter exceeding the diameter of the first widening, a retaining ring of at least a J-shaped cross section connected with the second widening, said retaining ring being used for retaining a head portion forming part of a sealing member, the head portion being connected with a sealing sleeve which can be received within the second widening, whereas the space in between the free end of the retaining ring and the socket part facing said retaining ring, is smaller than the head portion.
A plastic socket pipe part of this type in the form of an injection-moulded plastic pipe part, whereby the outer side of the second widening engages a removable retaining ring, which so engages the outer side of the second widening that the retaining ring is able to slide axially along a small distance, is known.
A disadvantage of said known plastic socket pipe is that at present one has to start from an injection-moulded plastic socket pipe part, so that the costs incurred in manufacturing such a plastic pipe part, are extremely high.